Project: GodSlayer (Re-Uploaded)
by Derekjay2000
Summary: in the far future the world is ravaged by creatures Know as The Aragami, the human race has been at war with them for years. and as a last resort a secret group has advised a plan to create the perfect Anti-Aragami warrior, it's name...Project: GodSlayer. Join Yuu Kannagi, as he learns of his powers. and protects his friends and world.


-Japan, some city unknown-

In the ruins of a city, amass the crumbling skyscrapers, roads, and abandoned cars was a little boy. With light brown hair, and cobalt eyes he looked no more then 5 as he wandered through the crumbling City only wearing a pair of tattered shorts. He was covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises.

"Urggg, Where am i going?" he said climbing up a bunch of cars in the road "I-i wanna go home!" he said, voice trembling, as he got teary eyed "I wish...mommy, and daddy were here...no! i need to be strong L-Like them!" he said wiping the tears away as he made his way down to the street bellow. Unknown to him as he was being watched form the shadows.

As he made his way through the streets stopping dead in his tracks hearing a large crash sound come from a building near by "...H-Hello!?" he shouted slowly making his way to the entrance of the building "...Is any body there!?-" Suddenly the walls blasted apart making him stagger back as a large black saber toothed Tiger-like creature blast out at him roaring as it raised it's paw flexing it's claws.

"AHHHH!" he yelled as he crawled out of reach of the attack, staggering to get up as he bolted away for his life. The creature chasing after him as he bended and twisted around corners just barley avoiding the beast.

The boy huffed as he realized his strength was waning, finally giving out, tripping and falling to the ground as the creature leaped onto him knocking the wind out of the boy "DAMN IT!" he shouted as he struggled holding the creatures jaw back not going so well, as he looked around he noticed a pipe next to him 'THAT'S IT!'

As the creature raised it's head high, mouth open. He took his chance, grabbing the pipe as the jaws of best came down towards him, and with every ounce of strength left in his Small body, Drove the pipe into it's left eye scrambling away as the monster reared back roaring in pain.

'Gotta run, gotta run!' he mentally shouted as he staggeringly ran down the road as he fell head first into the ground "Owww!" he said weakly getting up feeling his head looking at his now blood covered hand and then forward "...No...No, no, no!" he shouted crawling to the edge of a drop of the collapsed highway he stood on "No, no, no, no!" he cried as he heard the sound of primal growling drawing closer.

turning he saw the creature staring at him with one eye, the other had the pole in it, he fell back moving as far to the edge he could get, as he looked up the last thing he saw was the monsters claws, then the sky above as blood pored from his slashed chest, and gut.

"Huh...i'm...falling" he said calmly as he fell towards the ground bellow flashes of his home filled his mind 'I'm scared!' he thought as his vision started going blurry from blood loss, more images of his parents...and the rest of his home being torn down by Aragami 'I'm going to die here...' closing his eyes as he silently cried awaiting the ground bellow.

...But...it never came, as he was falling towards the ground, he felt something grab his arm as he was dangling in the air. Weakly he looked up at the thing that grabbed him, his vision was still a messy blur, but... there was no doubt about it it was the blurry outline of a person holding him.

"Don'y worry... your safe" the figure said, his hurt and confused head pieced together from the warm kind and feminine voice, it was a woman.

"Quick... we need medical help now!" the woman yelled pulling him up and carrying him as she ran some-place, but that was all he knew as he slipped into unconscious.

The rest of his memories were scattered and hazy as slipped in and out of consciousness, the things he knew were there were people, he was hurt, in a tent, lying in a bed.

"Hrm...God..." he mumbled as he began to stir and awake. Sitting up he placed a hand on his head that had a raging, bashing, felling. Not helping the already spinning headache and Nausea. He then noticed that he was in a bed, as he took time to look at his surroundings of what appeared to be a tent.

"What...were...am i?" he said looking down at his chest, and overall upper body, that was practically covered in Bandages. He quickly turned as he heard the sound of the tent flap opening to see a woman "OH! Your awake!" she said happily as she set down a tray down of medical supplies.

She appeared to be rather young, around 18-19 with her Long black hair and blue eyes, she wore a blue vest and white skirt and a Lab coat, so he assumed she was some sort of medic or scientist.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" he asked her as she made her way to him. She sat down next to his bed with a smile "I don't know much, i saw you falling, caught you, saw you had large gashes and bam... here you are" she said smiling but stopped to see he was trembling and crying.

"I-I'm scared, my Ho-home was destroyed b-by the monsters, mommy and daddy told me to-to run!" he said clenching the sheets, as he felt the woman embrace him in a hug.

"...You poor boy" she said quietly rubbing his back "No child should have to go through that" she then looked him in the eyes as she wiped a tear from his check "Your safe now...ok...no more tears" she smiled seeing him nod "My name is Claire, what's yours?" she asked him as he looked up at her.

"My name Is...Yuu...Yuu Kannagi"

That...was the start of my story, my adventures, but there is still more to go... I am Yuu Kannagi, subject 1 of Project: GodSlayer.


End file.
